


Reach for My Hand ('Cause It's Held Out for You)

by itsthebooks



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Julie Molina feels guilty, Mentioned Carlos Molina, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nightmares, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive Julie Molina, mentions of Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthebooks/pseuds/itsthebooks
Summary: There were two arms over Julie’s waist that she was pretty sure weren’t there when she went to bed.ORJulie wakes up to her bed taken over by Alex, Luke, and Reggie, and doesn't realize it's because she had a nightmare the night before.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 284





	Reach for My Hand ('Cause It's Held Out for You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "More Than a Band" from Lemonade Mouth.  
> I call this my little comfort/hurt/comfort fic, so enjoy!

There were two arms over Julie’s waist that she was pretty sure weren’t there when she went to bed. She felt a soft breath on her neck, and someone was curled up with their head next to her chest, using her arm as a pillow. Her other arm was fully extended out with her hand latched onto a sweatshirt’s kangaroo pouch. All of their feet were tangled together at the foot of the bed. Somehow, even with the fact that she could feel that her body was twisted unnaturally, this felt like it was meant to be.

Julie opened her eyes to soft sunlight streaming into her room. The clock read 7:03 in the morning. She yawned and looked over at her boys.

Alex was laying with his body twisted towards her and one of his legs sprawled across Reggie. He was holding Reggie’s hand with one of his, and the other was over Julie’s head. Reggie was almost hugging himself with one arm crossed over his body to hold on to Alex, and the other being one of the arms over Julie. Julie looked over to see one of Luke’s arms above her head, holding hands with Alex, and the other arm over her.

She let go of Alex’s sweatshirt, and rolled over to her back slowly, trying not to dislodge Reggie’s head, or his or Luke’s arm. 

Reggie shifted. “Hmm, Julie, you okay?” he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“Shh,” she whispered. “I’m good. Go back to sleep, Reg, it’s still early.”

“M’kay,” he hummed, and somehow managed to scootch his head off of Julie’s arm. She breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed back onto Alex’s sweatshirt before following Reggie back to dream world.

The second time Julie woke up, it was to a quiet conversation between Reggie and Alex. 

“It was clearly not new, but I don’t know why she wouldn’t say something.” Alex said.

“Probably didn’t want to worry us.” Reggie replied.

She scrunched her nose. “Waz goin’ on?”

“Julie!”

“Morning, Julie,” the voices overlapped. She opened her slightly bleary eyes and saw Reggie beaming at her, and Alex giving her a soft smile. Both of their faces showed a hint of worry, but Julie couldn’t be bothered to figure out why this soon after waking up. 

“Good mornin’” she responded. She was pretty warm in her footie pajamas, with Luke’s arm still over her body, and the combined heat that her boys somehow had started radiating after the Orpheum performance. But that warmth didn’t compare to the fact that she got to wake up with the boys, and start her day with being with her best friends. It was new, but honestly, it was pretty welcomed.

Luke shoved his face into her back. “No talkin’, go back to bed.”

“Luke, it’s nearly 9:30, a perfectly reasonable time to be awake,” Alex replied.

“Sleepin’ now.”

Julie let out a laugh, and Luke tightened his hold on her waist. 

“Luke, if you’re gonna go back to sleep, you gotta let me go so I can get out of bed.”

“No…” he whined. “Gotta protect you.”

Julie paused and turned her head. “Protect me from what?”

Luke didn’t answer and instead attempted to burrow himself into her hair. Julie looked back at Reggie and Alex who had easily their worst poker faces on. “What are you protecting me from?”

“Julie,” Reggie slowly started. “Do you remember us coming up here last night?”

“No…” she gave them a confused look. “What happened?”

“We were down in the studio, working on some songs, when we felt you calling for us like you did the night of the Orpheum.”

“Which was sorta weird, by the way,” Reggie interrupted. “Did you know you could do that?”

“No, Reggie, I don’t even know how I did it in the Orpheum.” 

“Anyway,” Alex said loudly over whatever Reggie was going to say next. “You basically pulled us all up here, and then you were crying and calling out for us. You calmed down a bit when we held you, but you wouldn’t let go of us. That’s why we stayed last night…” he trailed off.

Julie froze. She knew exactly what had happened the night before. Almost every night since the Orpheum, she dreamt about not being able to save the boys. Every time, she had to watch them get hit with the jolts, over and over again, crying out, until they all of a sudden disappeared in front of her eyes. No matter how much she begged or pleaded with them to go to Caleb, or told them she loved them, or tried to hug any of them, they just faded from existence.

“This wasn’t a new nightmare, was this?” Reggie asked softly, as though he was talking to a wounded animal. Julie shook her head. He wiped a tear from her cheek she didn’t even realize had fallen. “Hey, hey, hey, we’re right here, and we aren’t going anywhere. You saved us, Jules.”

“But what if I didn’t?” She croaks out before starting to cry. “What if I didn’t come down to the studio, or I didn’t love you enough to bring you back, or I was too late?”

“It doesn’t matter, Jules,” Luke groggily spoke into her ear. He tightened his grip on her as though he was squeezing all of the reassurances into her. “It didn’t happen. You saved us.”

“But –“ she started.

Alex grabbed her hand, “No, no buts. You saved us, Julie. You did, and we’re here, and if we need to remind you of that when you’re asleep, then we will.”

“Just maybe talk to us about your nightmares?” Reggie said with a sad smile. “We worry about you, too, you know.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“Last night says otherwise, Julie,” Alex shot back. “None of us want to see you like that. You were inconsolable. You wouldn’t wake up, wouldn’t believe that we were safe, and wouldn’t calm down until we held you.”

“Just let us be there for you, like you are for us,” Luke added.

“It’s like that one movie we watched last week, _Lemonade Mouth_ ,” Reggie said.

Julie laughed. “Yeah, Reg?”

“Yeah, _be who you wanna be, always stand tall. Not gonna let you fall_ ,” he sang to her. “Like, that song was made for us. We sang _Stand Tall_ , and now we won’t let you fall.” 

“You know, you’re right, Reg.”

“’Course I’m right, I’m always right.”

“Keep dreamin’, Reg,” Alex piped up.

“But seriously, Jules, you’ll promise to talk to us about this?” Luke asked.

Julie nodded her head. “Yeah, I will.” She pried herself out of Luke’s grip and sat up on her bed, her back against her headboard.

Luke gave out a little whine at the loss of contact.

“You are a child.” Alex declared and reached over Reggie to flick Luke in the forehead. Luke pouted and attempted to vault himself over Julie and Reggie to get at Alex.

“Hey!” Julie raised her voice before Alex and Luke got any louder. The boys stopped. “Can you promise me something, too?”

The three quickly glanced at each other. “Anything, Julie.”

“Talk to me about this stuff, too? I know you have each other, but you shouldn’t try to keep me safe, or whatever. I love you guys.”

“Yeah, Julie,” they nodded. “Love you too.”

Julie smiled. “Okay, out of my room, now. I’ve gotta shower and get dressed before Carlos starts banging on the door to wake me up for brunch. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Okay, love you, Julie,” Reggie sat up and kissed her forehead. 

Alex gave her hand a squeeze, and he and Reggie poofed out.

Luke brushed a stray curl behind her ear. “See you in a bit, Jules.” He gave her a sweet smile, kissed her cheek, and poofed out.

Julie sat in her bed for a moment, eyes wide before shaking her head slightly. That boy was going to be the death of her pride if he had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcome
> 
> I'm @itsthebooks on tumblr


End file.
